<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignis by Loftr, Vereg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280905">Ignis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr'>Loftr</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereg/pseuds/Vereg'>Vereg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Family Drama, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Frottage, Incest, London, M/M, Modernity, Psychology, Rough Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereg/pseuds/Vereg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>То тёмное, что было под рёбрами у Давея, протяжно заурчало, когда он увидел стыдливый румянец на скулах отца.<br/>— Значит, тебя особенно смущает мысль, что кто-то может тебя выебать? Натянуть тебя, как последнюю шлюху, до самых яиц? Думаю, мы это проверим.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ignis — огонь (латынь).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сорок три. Ему было сорок три, выглядел так, но чувствовал себя стариком. Волосы, посеребренные у висков, отливали иссиня-чёрным цветом. Немного длинные, до плеч, потому что с короткой стрижкой он выглядит не солидно, что не соответствует тому, чего все ждут от Брауна. Глаза, цвета пасмурного неба, которое заполонили грозовые тучи, а в их уголках размещены три скупые морщинки. Прямая линия носа, без горбинки, из-за чего многие завидовали ему, почти что бесцветные губы, тонкие, а над верхней разместилась не слишком глубокая впадинка, что добавляет лицу большей худобы. Подчёркнутость скул за счёт впадения щёк можно увидеть только тогда, когда смотришь прямо в лицо, а не в бок. Очерченная нижняя челюсть с легко округлённым, но всё же больше островат, если смотреть со стороны, подбородком. Ничего не выдаёт в нём уж немалый возраст. В последний раз у него был отпуск… был… был… Габриэль Винсент Браун владел многими компаниями, занимающимися нефтью, сотрудничал с «Halcyon Molecular Incorporation», в которую вложил столько денег, что позволило и дальше изучать ДНК. Не только уже изучать, но это не то, о чём можно и нужно говорить в компаниях так называемых друзей.</p><p>Жизнь Габриэля была однотонной рутиной, которая повторялась изо дня в день. Семь утра — подъём. Семь часов и десять минут — ванная. Половина восьмого — завтрак. Восемь часов — автомобиль с личным шофёром везёт его в главный офис. Бумаги, отчёты от других, встреча с партнёрами-друзьями, которых совершенно не было желания видеть, отсутствие обеденного перерыва, хоть как бы другие не думали, что он только и делает, что сидит в ресторанах и отдыхает. Шесть вечера — автомобиль вновь везёт его, только уже домой. Семь — ужин. Половина восьмого — стакан с виски и двумя кубиками льда. Девять — может, даже сигарету позволит себе. Половина десятого — какой-то фильм, чтобы мозги могли отдохнуть от работы. Полночь — ванная. Половина первого — сон. Некоторые «друзья» насмешливо относились к тому, какой Габриэль правильный и как полностью не соответствует понятию «богатенький кошелёк». Браун же просто снисходительно смотрел на таких языкастых и говорил мягким тоном, что джентельменами не становятся, ими рождаются. Его так воспитывал отец. Его отца — его отец. И так много поколений.</p><p>Но с каждым годом Габриэль чувствовал, что… одинок. Жена, эта поганая Аннабель, только и знала, что забирать деньги, раз в неделю спать с ним и бегать к другим любовникам, позоря фамилию Браун. Зато она подарила ему сына, которого назвали не по традициям семьи — Давей. «Возлюбленный». Не «воин», не «милость Бога», не «сильный», а «возлюбленный», словно какая-то девчонка. Но Габриэль сам позволил своему ребёнку носить такое имя.</p><p>Давей был противоположностью отцу. Но оно и не странно, ведь, увы, дитя, как бы не воспитывалось, не получало почти никакого внимания со стороны родителя и… двадцать первый век. Двадцать первый век беспощадно меняет всех под себя. Если Габриэль характером был ледяной глыбой — вечно сдержанный, уважающий чужие границы, холодно-ироничный, потому что с партнёрами для постройки новых корпораций только так нужно вести себя, то сын — настоящая проблема. Нет, Давей был благодарен за то, что ему дали образование… дали то образование, которое он сам для себя же и выбрал (пусть юристов было в настоящее время чересчур много, но парню нравилось это дело больше других). Младший Браун учился и учится хорошо, отдаёт все свои мозги на «растерзание», понимая, что в будущем ему это пригодится и не раз, но он любил погулять, повеселиться, потрахаться, чего уж греха таить, со всем, что лезет к нему. Почему бы и нет? Это же двадцать первый век! Года, которые позволяют делать всё, что только пришло в голову.</p><p>Внешностью Давей так же не походил на отца. Скорее на мать и покойного дедушку по стороне Габриэля. Волосы, цвета молочного шоколада, всегда стояли дыбом, «ёжиком», и соглашались укладываться лишь тогда, когда их помоешь, натрёшь определённым количеством (иначе обидятся и станут выглядеть, как жирные сосульки, чтобы оскорбить в ответ) гелем и правильно причешешь. Тонкие брови и линия носа — вот, что у него было от отца, как и скулы. Впрочем, схожестей во внешности больше не наблюдалось. Глаза были тоже цвета шоколада, но более горького, более тёмного сорта, губы, в отличии от старшего Брауна, были налиты краской — нет, не ярко-алой, а достаточно красной, чтобы видеть их контуры. Кожа чуточку темнее, не тот белый алебастр отца (словно мужчина имел анемию), и щетина. Да, порой Давей не брился по несколько недель, зарастая «до отвратительного безобразия», как называл это родитель. Телосложение, как и рост, у младшего Брауна было такое же, как и у отца, только он не был жилистым и мышцы выделялись куда сильнее — всё же, на пике популярности протеинов, Давей тоже решил попробовать окунуться в такое «здоровое» спортивное питание. Две татуировки (отец всегда был против этих рисунков на теле, утверждая, что только отсидевшие за решёткой делают такое) украшали заднюю часть ляжки — древо, которое ветвями почти заходило на внутреннюю сторону бедра, и кожу над левым соском — надпись на латыни, который гласил: «Один свидетель — не свидетель». Габриэль, когда увидел это безобразие, был в гневе, холодной ярости, ведь по-другому он уже не умел, однако принял то, что это тело его сына, не его собственное. Однако, такое убеждение не поумерило гнев, пусть теперь мужчина не высказывал ничего против этих «рисунков». А Давей… Давей делал многое назло отцу, потому что это была своеобразная месть за то, что бросил и перестать уделять внимание. Рассматривал ли парень Габриэля как своего родителя? Наверное, уже нет. Уже больше восьми лет, как нет.</p><p>Второго родителя, маму, Давей прекрасно помнил живущей с ними в одном доме, но… Родители развелись давно, потому что жена только забирала и тратила деньги отца, трахаясь с другими почти что в открытую. Младший Браун не особо любил Аннабель, потому что она не любила и его, но они были друг у друга, звонили по праздникам, встречались и сидели в каком-то ресторанчике, который попадался первым под руку. Зачем? Ну, как бы, семья всё же.</p><p>Поначалу Габриэль давал Давею всё: себя, свой интерес и любовь, но потом… потом время просто исчезло. Вернее, свободное время для сына. Но Браун давал деньги на всё, что хотел мальчик и чего не хотел, но было необходимо. Лучший лицей, лучший университет и ни одного громкого скандала. Правда, Габриэлю никогда не приводило в восторг, скорее, наоборот, что Давей шляется по клубам, пробовал наркотики, странно за собой ухаживает (чего стоила его борода!), спит с кем попало, как будто это было единственной потребностью в его жизни. Браун не был ханжой. Уж не в свои сорок три. Бывали любовницы на месяцы, бывали и обычные девушки с эскорт-услуг для удовлетворения на одну ночь. Но… но в закрытую, не выставлять же всё напоказ.</p><p>Зима в Лондоне никогда не радовала обилием снега и нормальными морозами. Обычно, Габриэль на пять дней позволял себе отлучиться в декабре на виллу в Швеции, но не в этом году. Работа… Скандал с налоговой, потому что кто-то подставил Брауна и его «Future Industry» — налоги последние три месяца не доходили туда, куда нужно. Запрет на выезд из страны, как будто он какой-то преступник! Оскорбительно! Возмутительно! Но Габриэль не мог идти против закона, тем более, он ничего не делал.</p><p>Вернулся Давей. Эти зимние каникулы он решил провести дома. Явился, совершенно не предупредив, зная, что его это раздражает и что это дурной тон. Габриэль высказался по этому поводу, но всё же был рад, что сын после восьмимесячного отсутствия решил проведать его. Вырос. Его мальчик повзрослел и… Мужчина не знал, как подступиться к нему. А стоило ли? Уже давно был упущен момент, когда связь «отец-сын» ещё была и её можно было укрепить.</p><p>Сегодня Браун решил не ехать в офис. Смысл, когда уже почти все ушли в положенный предпраздничный отпуск? Солнце за весь день так и не показалось, скрываясь за тучами. Порой Габриэль, пуст и живёт в Лондоне с самого рождения, хотел изменить своей родине и перебраться в более тёплую страну, чтобы нормально насладиться солнцем, светом, жарой, а не прозябать в сырости и нестабильной погоде.</p><p>Тень ночи мягко лизнула город за окном, но не это привлекло внимание мужчины. Снег. Мелкие хлопья снега плавно опускались с неба, решив всё же припорошить асфальт своей белизной. Да-а… Всё же, снег — слишком редкое явление для этого города, но он не продержится и пару часов на земле, из-за чего грязи на улицах станет в разы больше.<br/>Пальцы слепо находят стакан на столике рядом и подносят его к губам. Два прозрачных кубика бьются о стекло, заставляя всколыхнуться янтарной жидкости. Габриэль долго стоит и смотрит на виски, не моргая и забывая дышать. Никогда бы не подумал, что ещё до пятидесяти будет чувствовать себя на все сто. Сделав небольшой глоток, Браун опускает руку вниз и смотрит на отражение собственной спальни в стекле окна. Комната не освещалась, как каждый день, просто мягкий приглушённый свет, который успокаивал и расслаблял.</p><p>За всю свою жизнь Габриэль со всеми был холодным, безэмоциональным. Даже с сыном. Умеет по-другому? Нет, мужчина прекрасно чувствует, что внутри него теплится что-то яркое и горячее, напоминающее собой всепожирающий огонь, но… но не так его воспитывали. «Запомни, Габриэль, твои слабости никто не должен видеть. Дашь одну слабину и другие сделают всё, чтобы растоптать тебя», — слова отца бились в голове до сих пор, как будто Винсент стоял где-то рядом. Может, именно из-за этого Аннабель стала спать с кем попало. Может, именно из-за этого отношения с Давеем у него разрушились тогда, когда сыну было лет десять. Может, именно из-за этого Габриэль и чувствует себя столь устало сейчас.</p><p>С новым глотком виски Браун задумывается о том, чтобы снять ленту, которая собирала их в низкий хвост. Такое мужчина делал лишь тогда, когда ложился спать. Постоянно собранный, постоянно контролирует, следит, держит фамильную марку… что полностью исчезло у Давея. Габриэль бы использовал обычную резинку для волос, если бы это не причиняло дискомфорта — ему не нравилось, когда что-то тянуло пряди. Даже когда случалось заказывать себе девушек, мужчина запрещал им дотрагиваться до волос. Ещё дёрнут с силой — а кожа чувствительная. Всё же, не такой идеальный, как того хотел от него родитель.</p><p>Свет фар привлекает внимание ровно настолько же, как и жужжащая муха в летнюю сырость над ухом — просто отмахнуться. У него и без того много мыслей, чтобы переживать о возможном покушении на себя. Охрана остановит и… Габриэль в последнее время, вместе с наступившей своей старостью, стал задумываться о своей смерти. Что останется после него? Кто будет за ним скорбеть? А будет ли вообще скорбеть Давей, если они общаются… видятся от силы раз в год? Мужчина в очередной раз подносит стакан к губам, но не успевает сделать и глотка, слыша странное завывание снизу. Показалось? Габриэль хмурится, залпом допивая янтарную жидкость, и со стуком ставит на стол стакан, из-за чего мысли снова переходят на налоговую. Браун так и не узнал, кто отмывал деньги для себя, кто прятал всё в свой карман так чисто, что все дорожки теперь ведут к нему. Не важно, он поручил это дело Филлипсону, который и самого Дьявола из-под земли достанет.</p><p>Машина оставляла идеально ровную чёрную колею на тонком слое снега, но Габриэль не мог и не хотел этого видеть, как и слышать того, что из щели чуть опущенного стекла доносились обрывки музыки и иногда жалобный визг.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, парень, всё хорошо, — на каждый такой вопль бормотал Давей, стуча пальцами по рулю, стараясь не слишком быстро гнать автомобиль.</p><p>За щенка отец его убьёт и будет не прав. Как он, в конце концов, мог оставить его на дороге, одного и насквозь мокрого? Машина чуть вильнула на повороте — чёртов снег — и парень увидел окна дома, которые на первый взгляд показались ему темными. Потом он понял, что ошибся, замечая тусклый блеск в одном из окон.</p><p>— Опять сидит в сумерках, как сыч, — поделился он со щенком скорее из-за слабой нервности, чем из-за чувства прекрасного общения с животным.</p><p>Младший Браун пока не решил, как его назвать. Что-то крутилось на кончике языка, да только было не тем — или слишком нежно, что подходит породистой болонке, или грубо, которое бы идеально характеризировало какого-то немецкого дога. Давей загнал машину в гараж и открыл дверь своими ключами, держа трепыхающийся комок в одеяле подмышкой. В холле он положил его на пол и бережно размотал ткань, позволяя щенку ознакомиться с новым для него миром.</p><p>— Пошли знакомиться. Прятать тебя, как школьник, я не буду, — на что щенок шлёпнулся на зад и заголосил в очередном припадке паники. — Да ладно, парень, всё нормально же, — Давей опустился на колени рядом со щенком, кладя руку ему на голову и почёсывая за ухом, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить его.</p><p>Слишком громкие завывания, которые, к сожалению Давея, разносились эхом по почти пустому дому. Габриэль слышит возню на первом этаже, слышит странные звуки, всё никак не понимая, что их издаёт… Да что за возня?! Знает же прислуга, что нельзя шуметь в этом доме после шести! Браун глубоко вдыхает и прикрывает глаза, успокаиваясь. Нервным стал, устаёт много, даже Блэквуд, пусть каким бы не был другом, был безумно рад, что его «конкурент» плохеет… Сделает выговор, потому что нарушать правила никто не смеет. Мужчина поправляет закатанные рукава белоснежной рубашки, чтобы они были положенной длины (не выше середины предплечья, дабы не показать, даже дома, своего незнания этикета), и выходит из комнаты, по привычке плотно закрывая за собой дверь, и спускается на первый этаж.</p><p>— Мэри…</p><p>Габриэль осекается, замечая спину сына, которая вздрагивает от его довольно громкого голоса, осекается, замечая щенка, который начинает поскуливать. Снова. Вот, что это был за звук… Серая шерсть слиплась в отвратительные жирные комки на боках, перебитое правое ухо, которое висело и не показывало признаков жизни, грязные лапы, обрубок, а не хвост. Ужасная картина. Тошнотворная.</p><p>— Что эта псина забыла в моём доме?</p><p>Давей поворачивается к отцу слишком медленно и осматривает с ног до головы, словно впервые видел его. Ну как же! Всё по линейке. Будь у него усы, он бы их со всеми немыслимыми приборами стриг, чтобы те были идеально ровными. А собака — это такой ужасный источник беспорядка и нарушений расписания дня, что её нужно тут же испепелить. Конечно, правила, везде они. Везде по линейке, всегда по линейке и ни на шаг в сторону! Ни-ни! Нельзя же сбиваться с «правильного» пути.</p><p>— Это Парень, — а что, имя не хуже прочих. — Я его подобрал.</p><p>— На улице? — холодный серый взгляд переходит от Давея к собаке, наполняясь редкими искрами отвращения. — Ты должен вернуть пса туда, откуда притащил. И это не оговаривается.</p><p>— Эй-эй, его чуть не сбили и изрядно потрепали. И мне кажется, его хотели утопить. Так что, должно же быть в его жизни что-то хорошее.</p><p>— Не в моём доме, Давей, — мужчина едва заметно кривится, когда щенок начал скулить. — Через неделю ты вновь уедешь и вернёшься через год. Я не собираюсь терпеть эту собаку лишь потому, что ты так того захотел.</p><p>— Он будет со мной.</p><p>— В общежитии, — Габриэль с трудом сдерживает свою вновь вспыхнувшую злость, ведь это место жительства было прихотью сына, который вовсе не слушал его, — насколько я помню, не допускаются никакие животные.</p><p>— Если доплачу, то можно. Меня переведут на другой этаж.</p><p>— За счёт чьих денег собрался доплачивать? — быстрый взгляд на Давея, и Габриэль делает шаг назад. — Я и копейки не дам на пса, ты сам прекрасно знаешь правило по поводу животных. Чтобы завтра это, — выразительный взгляд на щенка, — не присутствовало в доме.</p><p>Габриэль не любил животных, не питал к ним слабость, не жалел, даже не перечислял деньги в фонды, которые занимаются спасением животных. Никогда. Просто… Это было бы слабостью, из-за которой могут убить. Почти незаметно кивнув головой сыну, показывая, что разговор на этом окончен и его невозможно переубедить, Габриэль разворачивается и идёт к лестнице, кладя руку на перила.</p><p>— Я тебе не мальчик, чтобы вот так выполнять всё, что ты хочешь!</p><p>— Пока ты мой сын и находишься в этом доме, — не оборачиваясь и не останавливаясь, произносит Габриэль, — будешь следовать всем правилам.</p><p>— Да ладно! Я тут на неделю и ты меня с год не увидишь. Тем более, дом большой.</p><p>— Ты слышал меня, Давей. Либо избавляешь дом от пса, либо я сам избавлюсь от него.</p><p>Он не будет давать слабину. Ни в чём. Даже если это касается его сына, которому уже двадцать два и которому нужно было давно вырасти. Дверь Габриэль закрывает так же тихо, как и тогда, когда выходил. Злится? Конечно же, но зачем скандалить? Зачем оскорблять? Или что там делают при привычных ссорах? Браун лишь мог на такое с безразличием посмотреть и уйти по более важным делам. Как и сейчас, закрывшись у себя в комнате и наливая виски в стакан, в котором было больше воды, чем кубиков льда.</p><p>— Так, Парень, мы задействуем план В, — стоит только мужчине скрыться в своей спальне, негромко произносит Давей, решая, что сначала всё же перекусит.</p><p>Размышления на троих (он, Парень и сэндвич с мясом) привели к тому, что он по-быстрому везёт Парня к подруге, потому что с отца станется выкинуть щенка под поезд. Для начала Давей всё же помыл его, избавляя от скатышей на боках, но покормить так и не решился. Он что-то такое читал, что такой мелюзге нельзя давать обычное молоко и нужны качественные заменители. Или это было про котят?</p><p>— В любом случае, я не хотел бы рисковать тобой, — извинился младший Браун, смотря в опечаленные глаза Парня, которые, кажется, так и лучились голодными искрами. — Надеюсь, у тебя расписание не как у младенца, и ты не откинешь лапки от нескольких часов голодания.</p><p>Есть самому всё ещё было стыдно. Парень оставил лужу на кухне и Давей не стал её убирать, оставив как сюрприз отцу за такое радушное гостеприимство. Прислуга уже ушла, а Габриэль не потерпит грязи в доме. Парень внутренне радовался, представляя мужчину с тряпкой в руках, который наклоняется и с культурными оскорблениями родной кровинки вытирает мочу. Поведение школьника, но слишком уж приятно.</p><p>Давей решает, что отвезёт Парня Марте, которая была хорошей подругой. Ей ничего не стоило приехать в полночь и помочь или пригреть любую животинку, пусть та была какой-то змеёй или тараканом. К тому же она занималась волонтёрством по приютам и знала, что нужно делать со столь маленьким щенком. Давей, как честный человек, решил, что оставит ей деньги на содержание Парня, подозревая, что уход за щенком — не самое дешёвое дело. Взять хоть ветеринара, к которому Марта завтра же с утра повезёт Парня.</p><p>Он решил оставить ещё один подарок — спрятал две колонки, настроил их на полную громкость и выставил таймер. Когда Давей отъезжал от дома раздались первые звуки тяжёлого немецкого рока, которые разбили всё спокойствие старшего Брауна (смог успокоить мысли с помощью усталости, что полностью овладела его разумом), который почти что заснул в кресле у окна с опустевшим стаканом в руке. Истошный крик того, что называется музыкой, заставляет вскочить на ноги и выронить стакан, который разбивается об пол, но звон стекла тонет в громкой музыке, что почти что оглушает. Давей…</p><p>Отыскать то, что разносит звук, а это колонки, ничего более не может быть таким громким, оказывается слишком тяжёлой задачей. Ещё и на кухне поскальзывается на луже… луже мочи, с которой поднимается волна отвращения. Хотелось выругаться, как портовый рабочий, но Браун только сжимает кулаки до боли в костяшках. Как малое дитя… Нет, даже будучи подростком, Давей не опускался до такого. Колонки отыскиваются в кладовой, рядом со шваброй, что в очередной раз наталкивает на недопустимое поведение сына. Он ещё никогда в своей жизни не вытирал собачью мочу. И с каждым новым мазком швабры по полу, Габриэль всё отчётливей понимал, что выгонит Давея. Если его сын такой… что же, значит, учителя лгали о хорошем воспитании юного Брауна.</p><p>Собака… Щенок! Откуда появилась такая доброта в его сыне? Нет, пускай перечислил бы деньги на лечение онкобольных или в какой-то исследовательский центр, но собака — это чересчур. Сколько Давей за эти восемь месяцев общался с матерью? Она назло Габриэлю могла испортить сына настолько, что сейчас в нём ничего не осталось от Браунов. Надо будет поговорить с Аннабель, прекратить их общение, а лучше переселить бывшую жену в другую страну.</p><p>Мужчина сидел в гостиной. Ждал. Зачем? Действительно, зачем такое ребячество? Но поступок Давея тронул его до глубины души. Разочарование? О да. Габриэль действительно разочаровался в сыне, который стал вести себя совершенно недопустимо, совершенно гадко по отношению к фамилии Браун, настолько разочаровывает, что мужчина нарушает собственные же правила, гневно сдёргивая с волос чёрную ленту, из-за чего пряди мягко, словно желая успокоить, касаются шеи и плеч. Успокоиться не выходит, такая небывалая наглость Давея выводит из себя сильнее, чем казалось изначально, и стоит только парню вернуться (без псины, что хоть немного радует Габриэля), как в него летит швабра. Без слов, без взглядов — мужчина не смотрит на сына, показывая всем видом, насколько он недоволен его выходкой.</p><p>— И тебе здравствуй, — негромко говорит младший Браун.</p><p>Отец опять не захотел поприветствовать его по-человечески. Он поймал швабру в полёте, пока та не дала ему в нос. Вот и пригодились тренировки по футболу, про который Габриэль отзывался тоже не особо лестно.</p><p>— Ты сейчас же собираешь свои вещи и уезжаешь, — Габриэль, опираясь на подлокотники, поднимается на ноги. — Можешь считать, что я тебя выгоняю.</p><p>— Может, это тебе лучше уехать? Поскольку у меня такого желания нет.</p><p>— Мало того, что ты оставил после себя и своей псины непотребность и включил на полную громкость музыку, так ещё и грубишь мне? — с каждым словом голос мужчины звенел от холода всё сильнее. — Позволь напомнить тебе, что этот дом — не твоя собственность, а ты мой сын. Мне решать, что и как тебе здесь делать.</p><p>— Ну… Всё равно другого сына у тебя нет, всё твоё имущество унаследую я. Так зачем эти промежуточные стадии с выставлением из дома?</p><p>Габриэль задыхается от такой наглости, от прямоты, которая звучит прямо в лицо. Значит, такой же, как и его мать, желающий получить все деньги. А он думал… Нет, всё же был прав, считая, что Аннабель влияет на Давея. Отправит в Америку. Лучше в Австралию, чтобы в первые годы сын мог общаться с ней только по телефону и то, не всегда.</p><p>— Завещание написано не в твою пользу, — Габриэль берёт себя в руки, скрываясь за ложью и выдавая эту ложь за правду. — Филипп, пусть и не мой сын, но слушается меня беспрекословно, — и пусть его помощник годами старше Давея не на много, но у него побольше мозгов и чувства такта.</p><p>— Ох ты! — парень громко шлёпнул руками по бёдрам, показывая своё недоверие, ведь… он процентов на девяносто пять был уверен, что отец блефует, но какой-то тёмной ярости от этого было не меньше. — Это сколько же раз он отсосал тебе чтобы ему отломился кусочек?</p><p>— Что… Что за манеры, щенок? — слишком грубо и вложить как можно больше гнева на то, что позволяет распускать язык. — Как ты вообще можешь так думать обо мне? Считать, что я ложусь с мужчинами в одну постель… ещё и продвинуть их по службе… Вон из моего дома, пока я не вызвал охрану и они тебя, как ту псину, не выбросили на улицу, — не сорваться слишком тяжело.</p><p>Какой неженка! Давею хотелось… хотелось до покалывания в кончиках пальцев подойти к отцу и ткнуть его во что-то грязное. Он представил, как тянет его за волосы, прикосновения к которым мужчина не переносил, и это отозвалось чем-то тёплым, тягучим и тёмным, как деготь в глубине живота. Свет гостиной падал на отца как-то сбоку, высвечивая контур его лица и несколько седых волос. В его углах глаз и носе было что-то настолько старческое, что его кольнула боль. Габриэль не был стариком физически и душой, но работа, которой отдавал всего себя, забирала все жизненные силы у него, оставляя только блеклую оболочку. Давей остыл так же быстро, как загорелся.</p><p>— Ладно, прости… Я хочу попросить у тебя прощение.</p><p>Молчание затягивается. Взгляд серых глаз становится колким, словно желает пробраться внутрь, узнать все мысли, мотивы, понять, что сказанное — не то, что имелось в виду. Будь Давей младше лет на пять, то, может, поёжился бы, спрятал бы голову в плечи, опустил бы взгляд в пол, но не сейчас. Младший Браун смотрел прямо в глаза отца, не собираясь уступать ему.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Габриэль тяжело вздыхает, понимая, каким бы не был Давей, но он не мог вредить своему сыну. — Чтобы завтра, до завтрака, тебя не было здесь, — взгляд проходится по всей фигуре парня, и мужчина проходит мимо него, лишь чудом не задевая плечом.</p><p>— Ты не можешь меня вот так взять и выгнать! Ну, назначь мне наказание что ли!</p><p>— Могу и делаю, — стоит на своём Габриэль, останавливаясь спиной к сыну. — Тебе более не шесть лет, чтобы наказание возымело силу. Ты только что показал мне, как относишься к нашей фамилии. Мне даже стыдно подумать, как ты позоришься вне стен дома.</p><p>— Мы что, королевская семья и всё время на прицеле прессы, чтобы мне оглядываться на каждый шорох?</p><p>— Это традиции, Давей. Если не чтишь их, то чем ты лучше обычного пьянчуги из дешёвого кабака?</p><p>— Извини, но грош цена твоим традициям. Попытки умерших предков хоть как-то закрепиться в настоящем. Уж лучше бы они книги писали, в самом деле.</p><p>— Достаточно! — Габриэль повышает голос и его плечи распрямляются сильнее, каменеют, показывая всю свою решительность. — Я всё тебе сказал. И настоятельно прошу более не шуметь сегодня. Если у тебя наступили выходные, то это не значит, что другие не занимаются важными делами, — косой взгляд из-за плеча, и Габриэль поднимается на второй этаж.</p><p>— И я живу здесь всю неделю! — бросает Давей в спину отца, зная, что вряд ли Габриэль передумает с наступлением утра.</p><p>Отбился от рук, не чувствует границ, ведёт себя неподобающим образом… Ещё неделю здесь хочет быть. Нет, пусть как бы Габриэль, если и умел, не любил своего сына, но мальчишке больше не место рядом с ним, пусть и видятся раз в год. Без сна старший Браун лежит в кровати до полуночи, всё прокручивая и прокручивая в голове непотребности, которые сказал ему сын. Отсосал… Что вообще позволяет себе Давей?! Как он может говорить такое ему — своему отцу?! Но все эти мысли с каждой секундой затихали, растворяясь под толстым слоем усталости. Завтра подумает, на более трезвую голову.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро начинается ужасно. В сон пробивается ужасная трель звонка, которая, затихнув всего на пару секунд, снова разрывается музыкой. Габриэль был таким человеком, который никогда не игнорирует никакие звонки, пусть и те, порой, раздражали его. Филипп… Он не был никому рад по утрам, но Робертс стал для него чем-то привычным, поэтому на звонок Габриэль отвечает более спокойно, чем мог бы. Лучше бы не отвечал. Инспекторы с налоговой решили изъявить желание влезть и в документы «внутреннего распорядка», к чему совершенно не имели права дотрагиваться. Подослали… нарочно натравливают на его компанию. Браун приказал Филиппу удерживать инспекторов до его приезда, без завтрака, но идеально собранный, ведь судят по обложке. Габриэль покидает дом ещё тогда, когда стрелки часов не показывают и восьми, и торопит личного водителя, чтобы тот не строил из себя улитку. Сколько он уже потерял с этой налоговой? Заморозили счета, заморозили работу, потому что… Браун устал от этого, злило его это, а когда он зол — страдают все. Стоит напомнить Филлипсону, за что он получает деньги.</p><p>Инспектора, стоит только приехать в офис, тут же идут на попятную и утверждают, несмело, что просто хотели посмотреть все выписки счетов, чтобы убедиться, что им переводились деньги… Нет, всё, хватит с него. Габриэль не медлит, день большой, и подаёт в суд, вернее, его юристы, на налоговую, которая явно была замешена в том, чтобы уничтожить «Future Industry».</p><p>Филипп разделяет разочарование своего начальника и, поинтересовавшись, «был ли у мистера Брауна завтрак», приглашает того в ресторан. Отказываться? Нет смысла. За поздним завтраком (или же это можно назвать ранним обедом, они обсуждают вчерашний футбол, который Габриэль из-за сына так и не посмотрел. Филипп был фанатом «Арсенала» и очень радовался, прямо светился изнутри, рассказывая о Пепе, который с пенальти забил гол и вырвал победу у «Тоттенхэма», за который болеет Браун, почти что на последних минутах. Всё же, как бы Робертс не пытался показывать себя беспристрастным ко всему, но был ещё юнцом, которому не чужды были любые пристрастия в жизни. Филипп как-то быстро и неожиданно стал его помощником. Просто заметил способного парня, который выкладывался больше остальных, но при этом не выглядел устало. Собранный, опрятный, харизматичный, соблюдает правила приличия, в отличии от мальчишки, который вернулся на неделю домой. Сейчас же Габриэль совершенно не жалел, что повысил Робертса, который, кажется, даже немного боготворил его. По крайней мере, такое уважительное внимание к себе мужчине нравилось и порой он сожалел о том, что Филипп не его сын.</p><p>За разговорами время пролетает настолько быстро, что из ресторана они выходят после шести вечера, когда сумерки стали укрывать землю. Было сыро, было влажно, а хотелось хоть немного мороза… На порыве чувств Габриэль предлагает Робертсу свою помощь в транспорте, чтобы подвезти парня до дома, на что ему дают неуверенный, потому что неудобно, что сам начальник делает такое для него, ответ согласия. Несмотря на то, что день начался не очень хорошо, его продолжение было куда… лучше. По крайней мере, Габриэль отвлёкся и от домашних проблем, и от проблем на работе. Осознание того, что, по сути, сегодня был отдых — приятно. Вдвойне приятно, потому что даже мысли стали течь в правильном спокойном темпе. Но стоит переступить порог дома… Он чувствует, что Давей не уехал. Ну, как чувствует, ему сообщила прислуга, когда он словил Мэри и спросил, кому она несёт поднос с едой. Мало того, что игнорирует его требования, так ещё и пользуется услугами его прислуги. Но Габриэлю так не хотелось скандалить, портить себе настроение, что он решает — если полезут к нему, то и сам не будет молчать.</p><p>Ослабив галстук, но красный узел был таким же крепким, но алая змея так же сильно прилегала к белой коже, словно желала слиться, быть единой… почти что душила. Габриэль прикрывает глаза лишь на пару секунд, вдыхает глубоко и улыбается краешками губ, вспоминая то, как вспылил, пытаясь это, конечно же, скрыть, Филипп, когда Браун с превосходством заявил, что «Тоттэнхем» в этом сезоне лучше, как слышит шаги. К нему спускаются.<br/>Мужчина поднимает голову и сталкивается взглядом с Давеем, который замирает на последней ступеньке, словно боясь его. Нет, его точно боятся, вспышки страха заметны в глазах, однако они исчезают почти сразу же.</p><p>— Тебе шею натрёт, — смял Давей неловкое молчание.</p><p>— Кажется, ты должен был уехать, — вместо приветствия и совершенно не доброжелательно произносит Габриэль.</p><p>Парень ничего не говорит, лишь фыркает и спрыгивает с последней ступеньки, идя в сторону кухни. Должен был уехать… «Когда кажется, то нужно креститься», — мелькает в голове у младшего Брауна.</p><p>— Только кажется, — всё же произносит Давей, беря йогурт из холодильника и искренне удивляясь тому, что отец проследовал за ним. — Мэри сказала, что у тебя проблемы.</p><p>— Да, — без особого желания говорит Габриэль, — но тебя это совершенно не касается.</p><p>— Но ты мог бы мне пожаловаться или типа того, — пожал он плечами.</p><p>— Пожаловаться? Уволь, я не слабохарактерный, как твоя мать, — с холодным презрением говорит мужчина. — Тем более, у меня есть человек, который дал совет, как действовать в дальнейшем.</p><p>— Наш драгоценный Филипп?</p><p>— Который больше сгодится мне в сыновья, нежели ты, — старший Браун тяжело вздыхает. — Сегодня тебе повезло, что я уехал с утра, завтра такого шанса уже не будет.</p><p>— И что же он такое делает? Носит тебе тапочки в зубах?</p><p>— Я не намерен обсуждать с тобой Филиппа, — пальцы сильнее сжимают ручку дипломата, скрывая злость.</p><p>— А что намерен? — Давей идёт на попятную, чтобы заранее не испортить и без того ужасные отношения.</p><p>— Твой уход. Мне не нравится, что ты полностью отбился от рук и ведёшь себя так, как дикарь. Считаю, что больше тебе вовсе не нужно приезжать в этот дом. Так же, думаю, что наша следующая встреча произойдёт уже тогда, когда я буду лежать на смертном одре.</p><p>— Бойтесь своих желаний, они могут сбыться. Не совсем так, как мы хотим.</p><p>Угроза? Новое разочарование в сыне, который всё больше и больше походил на свою шлюху-мать. Габриэль поджимает и без того тонкие губы, нечитаемым взглядом смотря на Давея. Нарочно медленно наливает себе в кружку йогурт, нарочно медленно поворачивается к нему лицом, нарочно приторно-сладко улыбается, считая себя победителем. Щенок!<br/>— Именно поэтому я и сделал Филиппа своим приемником.</p><p>Разочарование скользит и в голосе, пробивается сквозь маску холода. Да… Воспитал совершенно не того наследника, который нужен для семьи Браун. Пусть и две тысячи девятнадцатый год, но человек, мужчина, никогда не должен терять своё лицо, манеры и морально опускаться. Последний взгляд на сына, и Габриэль разворачивается, выходя с кухни не в лучшем настроении. Если бы осталась прислуга, то потребовал бы подать ужин, но делать всё самому… тем более такое — не для него.</p><p>Какое-то бурчание (что вообще за манеры?!), которое Габриэль не хочет разбирать, но… Он не принимает всё всерьёз! Он видит правду, видит, что Давей действительно ведёт себя… считает… У него нет слов. Не хватает нормальных человеческих слов для того, чтобы высказаться по этому поводу. И стоит только зайти в свою комнату, как дипломат с силой летит в кресло. Никогда! Никогда ещё Габриэля Винсента Брауна не выводили из себя своим поведением и нахальством!<br/>От галстука действительно остаётся красный след, как раздражение. Нет, раздражение внутри. Мужчина ещё долго негодует из-за поведения Давея, негодует, что его отпрыск, его кровинка стал таким, что даже было стыдно отдавать ему компанию, в которую вложил всю свою душу, всю свою жизнь. Нужно будет обрадовать Филиппа, показать ему своё доверие и расположение, потому что Робертс действительно выручал его и не раз.</p><p>Так и не раздевшись до конца, Габриэль набирает своему помощнику и спускается на первый этаж, чтобы забрать оставленный с утра планшет на столике в гостиной. Гудки длинные, на них долго не отвечают, но стоит только раздаться голосу Филиппа, как Браун делится с ним своей идеей. Радость, благодарность, конечно, поначалу неверие, но помощник заверяет, что не подведёт и после ухода Габриэля (чтобы это не случилось ещё пятьдесят лет, мистер Браун) будет достойно продолжать дело своего начальника. Да-а… Как же жаль, что Филипп не его сын.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, насколько ты хочешь насолить мне.</p><p>-…да, ты подходишь лучше всех на мою замену и, — Габриэль осекается и, вздрогнув, поворачивается лицом к сыну, который вышел из-за косяка. — Да-да, Филипп, всё нормально. Я перезвоню позже, — вздохнув, мужчина отключает звонок. — Я не хочу насолить тебе, как ты это позиционируешь.</p><p>Вчерашние девяносто пять процентов уверенности таяли, как масло на горячем ноже. Давей даже ощутил какую-то зыбкость пола под ногами и лёгкий звон в голове, как при взлете самолета. Филипп… Опять этот Филипп, который и без мыла пролезет в любую дыру. Он не сможет оставить это просто так, не сможет пропустить мимо ушей, что отец считает его каким-то питомцем, которого в любой момент можно вышвырнуть на улицу. Давей краем сознания отметил, что сейчас неудачно упавшего света не хватило бы, чтобы он успокоился. Слишком чётко все осознавая, он подошел к отцу и схватил в горсть его волосы.</p><p>— Лучше всех на мою замену, — возмущенно повторяет младший Браун. — А я кто? Пустое место?!</p><p>Мысль, что это и есть правда, сильно обожгла его, и Давей не сильно (в последний момент тормозя, ведь понимает, что может и убить) бьёт отца по лицу. Слишком неожиданно. Быстро. И больно. Боль жжёт затылок, жжёт щеку, из-за чего перед глазами собираются тёмные круги. Ноги подгибаются, и Габриэль бы упал, если бы не рука, которая сжимала в горсти его волосы. Глухой стук выпавшего телефона и вторящий ему рык, с которым мужчина хватает сына за запястье, с силой сжимая пальцы.</p><p>— Пусти меня. Сейчас же.</p><p>— А то что? — насмешливо спросил Давей.</p><p>В конце концов отец уже старел, а он как раз наоборот. И Габриэль прекрасно понимал это, понимал, что, если будет борьба, то он никак не выиграет, что понесёт большие травмы, которые, возможно, приведут к «смертному одру». Этого же так желает Давей? Об этом говорил ему с нахальной ухмылкой?</p><p>— Тебя выбросят из этого дома, как псину, и более ты не получишь ни копейки, — ярость поднимала свою голову всё сильнее лишь от одного осознания того, что к его волосам прикасаются.</p><p>— Ладно, — младший Браун не ослабил хватку. — А если отпущу, ты так всё и забудешь?</p><p>— Нет, но ты уйдёшь отсюда на своих двух, — нужно ударить, но… это же его сын, пусть каким бы и не был.</p><p>— Не равноценная сделка.</p><p>Мир делает стремительный прыжок и темнота пеленой застилает всё перед глазами, когда рука исчезает с его волос и его толкают с силой в грудь. Габриэль понимает лишь то, что лежит на полу, понимает, что не может пошевелиться. Вдох даётся с трудом, как будто это не его тело совсем, и вместе с ним перед глазами начинает проясняться. Давей. Неприкрытая ярость, что искажает его лицо. И странный, опасный блеск в глазах, который не нравится Габриэлю совсем. Он повалил отца и сел сверху. В конце концов тот мог начать сопротивляться.</p><p>— А как же этот твой Филипп? Так и останется любимым наследничком? — доносится до мужчины словно сквозь толщу воды.</p><p>— Что… ты делаешь? — Браун пытается дёрнуться, отползти, но его лишь сильнее придавливают к полу.</p><p>— Так и чем же таким отличился наш дорогой Филипп? — Давей приближает своё лицо к лицу отца, чтобы видеть любую его реакцию, даже самую микроскопическую. — Трётся о тебя лицом и расстегивает молнию зубами, прежде чем взять у тебя?</p><p>Что за… Габриэль упирается руками в грудь сына и с силой толкает его, пытаясь освободиться. Что нашло на Давея? Обижаться на правду и говорить такие похабности? Возмущение, слишком много возмущения, от которого ему кажется, что задыхается, как будто залили горячую смолу в глотку и та стала застывать, не давая попасть воздуху в лёгкие, срывая мышцы, оголяя сосуды, которые заливали всё вокруг кровью.</p><p>— Закрой свой поганый рот, — почти шипение, с которым парень перехватывает руки Габриэля за запястья и прижимает их к полу.</p><p>— И как ты его трахаешь? На своём рабочем столе? Или сидишь в своём кресле, пока твой ненаглядный Филипп скачет на твоём члене?</p><p>— Заткнись! — Габриэль дёргает руками, всё же решаясь ударить Давея, но на запястья давят сильнее, полностью пресекая любое желание к свободе.</p><p>— Но, зная твою брезгливость, — словно не слыша отца, продолжает тянуть младший Браун, — чем бы ты обрабатывал беднягу? Или все наоборот — это он тебя имеет?</p><p>Тело каменеет, грудная клетка замирает на вдохе, чтобы резко опуститься вниз, выталкивая огненный воздух. Дыхание становится быстрым и частым, едва заметная краска трогает скулы. Как Давей смеет такое говорить? Считать, что он ложится под кого-то…</p><p>— Как у тебя повернулся язык сказать такое?! — Габриэль не выдерживает, повышая голос, и дёргается, пытаясь сбросить с себя сына.</p><p>— Да тебя смутить легче школьницы, — низко засмеявшись, парень полностью ложится на отца, чтобы говорить в ухо. — Значит, тебя особенно смущает мысль, что кто-то может тебя выебать? Натянуть тебя, как последнюю шлюху, до самых яиц?</p><p>Нет… Ужасные мысли закрадываются в голову, вызывая панику. Нет. Это не то, что подразумевает Давей. Не может быть. Все эти слова, которые столь отвратительны, вызывают лишь страх, потому что такое — не нормально. Габриэль отворачивает голову, уходя от чужих губ, и желает слиться с полом, лишь бы только не быть в этой клетке из живого тела.</p><p>— Отпусти меня и доживёшь эту неделю в доме. Я обещаю тебе, — стратегически правильный ход, пусть Габриэль и понимал, что им откровенно манипулировали, желая добиться своего.</p><p>— Так я и поверю тебе, — пробормотал Давей.</p><p>Немного, но младший Браун всё же хотел встать и забыть это всё, шагнуть на новую страницу, словно это было бульварным чтивом и не более. Но… он столько лет мечтал о том, что сможет дотронуться к отцу не так, как сын, сможет почувствовать вкус его кожи, запомнить запах и возместить всю боль, которую причинил ему Габриэль, игнорируя в детстве.</p><p>— Я никогда не врал тебе, — старший Браун цепляется за эту дрожь сомнения в голосе сына. — Я забуду, что ты причинил мне боль и смел говорить такие гадости, разрешу жить неделю здесь. Тебе нужно просто отпустить меня.</p><p>Давей с сомнением пошевелился, глубоко вздохнул и прижался губами к шее отца. Как и представлял — прохладная и совершенно гладкая, словно щетина никогда не смела тронуть этого мужчину. Сможет ли сдержаться? А зачем? Отец должен понять, что только у него есть право на наследование и право на самого Габриэля.</p><p>— Ох, папа… — выдыхает Давей, словно у него была вся тяжесть этого мира на плечах.</p><p>Как гром среди ясного неба. Оглушает, ослепляет и сбивает с толку. Он же не может… Давей не может… Габриэль впервые не знал, что сказать, не знал, как реагировать, потому что это выходило за все разумные границы дозволенного и недозволенного. Мужчина елозит, пытаясь отстраниться, прервать прикосновение к себе, но пол всё так же не рад ему и не принимает к себе.</p><p>— Давей, — выходит с трудом держать голос ровным, — слезь с меня. Немедленно.</p><p>— Не хочу, — буркнул он, как ребёнок, которого укладывали спать.</p><p>— Давей!</p><p>Браун крутит рукой, чтобы хватка на запястье ослабла, и вырывает её, оставляя сильный удар ладонью на щеке сына. Никогда! И никто не смеет склонять его к… такому! Тем более сын! Родной сын, который должен любить его не такой искажённой любовью, не должен вжимать в пол. Слишком много всего роится в голове, оглушая Габриэля сильнее, чем столкновение с полом. Но мужчина больше не успевает ничего сделать, как его руку с почти что яростным шипением выворачивают, на что Габриэль кривится от боли и теряет бдительность, позволяя Давею дёрнуть его рубашку вверх и связать края узлом над головой, оставив отца с руками и головой словно в мешке.</p><p>— Не мог полежать спокойно!</p><p>Страх липкой пеленой покрывает тело, заставляя дёрнуться, заставляя сказать что-то неразборчивое и полностью замереть. Словно перед хищником, у которого больше… все преимущества. Мужчина инстинктивно втягивает живот, стоит прохладе прикоснуться к согретой коже, и пытается разобраться с рубашкой, чтобы освободить себя. Слова о том, что лучше лежать тихо, настолько пугающие, что Габриэль действительно не двигается, даже дышит с трудом. Давей позволяет себе то, о чём давно думал, и ведёт рукой от груди до живота, останавливаясь над самым ремнём брюк. Гладкий. Ухоженный. Подтянутый и жилистый, пусть мышцы совершенно не выделялись, но… как же это сводит с ума.</p><p>— Давей… Сын, остановись, — старший Браун вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения. — Это неправильно.</p><p>— Молчи! — парень находит вздрагивающий рот отца под тканью рубашки и зажимает его ладонью, не давая проронить более ни слова.</p><p>Габриэль крупно вздрагивает, мычит на то, что ладонь давит сильнее, причиняя новую боль, и глубоко вдыхает через нос, чтобы успокоиться. Нет… Он не может стерпеть всё происходящее, но другого выхода пока не существует. Затаиться и выждать, а потом выгонит, отречётся от того, кто ещё вчера звался его сыном.</p><p>Давей опустил голову и прижался губами к коже под левым соском. Он даже через такое легкое касание чувствовал, как у отца колотится сердце. Словно маленькая птичка, которая трепыхается в закрытой клетке, ломая себе крылья, чтобы только найти выход. Давей даже так чувствует исходящее от мужчины отвращение, слышит, как тот мычит что-то о тошноте, но давит ладонью сильнее, вынуждая выгнуться в сторону, чтобы уйти от неправильного поцелуя.</p><p>— Ты напуганный, как ребёнок, которого оставили ночью одного, — ещё один быстрый поцелуй, с которым младший Браун чувствует новую попытку борьбы с собой. — Я тебя сейчас опять ударю, если ты будешь и дальше строить из себя невинную девочку.</p><p>Может у него мало времени, так что лучше действовать более решительно. Давей сильно прикусывает кожу над соском в том месте, где всего пару секунд назад целовал, оставляя красные, даже наливающиеся синим, следы своих зубов. Вот так будет хоть доказательство, что он здесь был. Габриэль лишь громко мычит из-за острой вспышкой боли, которая становится тягучей и огненной. Руки сжимаются в кулаки до побеления костяшек, отчего ногти оставляют глубокие полумесяцы на ладонях. Как?! Как такое допустимо? Почему Давей делает такое? Мужчина с трудом поворачивает голову в сторону, уходя от ладони, и хватает ртом воздух. Глубоко, судорожно, так необходимо. Слишком душно в этом мешке, мало кислорода и… у него кружится голова от происходящего.</p><p>Младший Браун проводит языком по чуть припухшему месту, почти что любовно закрепляя свою метку. И, чёрт бы его побрал, как же возбуждающе смотрится эта кровавая синева на белой коже отца! Давей мягко, как будто извиняясь за укус, обхватывает губами сосок, добиваясь новой дрожи от мужчины.</p><p>— Давей, — Габриэль дёргается и сгибает ногу в колене, в надежде оттолкнуть сына от себя. — Хватит. Ты не опустишься до такого.</p><p>— Почему нет? — он подхватывает его под колени и расставляет их так, чтобы разместиться между ног и потереться о него пахом. — Знал бы ты, сколько я думал об этом. Сколько хотел увидеть тебя под собой и сорвать твою надоедливую маску холода. О-о, как я хотел бы услышать, как ты стонешь от моего члена в себе.</p><p>Что?! Что он… что… Габриэль шипит, пытаясь свести ноги вместе, но бёдра лишь сильнее сжимают парня. Страх переходит в панику, с которым всё внутри сжимается от осознания неизбежности. Неужели действительно сделает? Укус до сих пор горел, подтверждая мысли.</p><p>— Я… я прошу тебя, Давей, не смей делать… это.</p><p>— Не бойся. Я тебя не возьму. Ты испытываешь такую неприязнь к гомосексуальным контактам, что мне самому будет не очень приятно от того, как тебя кривит.</p><p>Его гладили по груди, слишком часто задевая соски, из-за чего те под пальцами даже немного затвердели. Промедление и слова… Могло бы успокоить, если бы не положение, если бы не грубости, если бы не прикосновения, которые под табу для родного сына. И гадко из-за того, что тело, не понимая ничего, знало лишь то, что почти год на него вовсе не обращали внимания. Габриэль заглушает ненормальный, аморальный позыв здравыми мыслями, попыткой выпутаться из ловушки, в которую его насильно загнали.</p><p>— Пусти меня.</p><p>«Что это даст?» — горько звучит в голове у парня. Да, тут уж не скажешь — что ты, это же была шутка. Чтобы отвлечь себя, Давей кусает отца еще раз, так же сильно, но на этот раз под рёбрами, на что Габриэль вскрикивает — тихо, неожиданно, потому что в этот раз больнее. И не по себе. Старший Браун слышит безысходность в не озвученных словах сына, чувствует его сомнения, понимая, что сам не знает, как подобрать нужные слова, чтобы его освободили.</p><p>— Мне тяжело дышать, — покажет слабость, это должно притупить бдительность.</p><p>— Тебе ничего не мешает. Ткань тонкая, — парень стал распускать его ремень, нетерпеливо дёргая за пряжку.</p><p>— Давей! — поспешно и почти что без привычного холода. — Давей, не нужно, — Габриэль отталкивается пятками от пола, чтобы отползти хоть так.</p><p>— Я тебя ударю. Очень больно. Так что, будь паинькой, лежи смирно, — младший Браун спускает брюки отца и снова ложится на него, чтобы у того не было возможности даже пошевелиться.</p><p>Совершает ошибку! Не простит… никогда. Габриэль дёргает руками, без надежды на то, что рубашка поддастся, и прикусывает щеку с внутренней стороны. Он чувствует Давея, чувствует его заинтересованность, которая давила в живот. С мужчиной — на это уже всё равно, с сыном — отвратно настолько, что тошнота становится более осязаемой и замирает комком в горле. Не может смириться, Габриэль не мог просто так смириться с происходящим, но чувствовал себя как ещё никогда беспомощным.</p><p>— Все хорошо, — пробормотал Давей, поглаживая подрагивающее горло — отец нервно сглатывал. — Я тебе не наврежу.</p><p>Парень чуть-чуть потёрся о него, пробуя и пытаясь приловчиться, и целует в шею. Восхитительно. Даже так, через слои ткани, это кажется таким идеальным, что ему не хочется всё обрывать на полпути. Давей вжался ещё теснее, словно хотел стать одним целым с отцом, и потёрся более явно, чувствуя Габриэля сквозь ткань белья. Не заинтересован… Член вовсе не стал твёрдым, но парня это не беспокоит. Проблемы отца. Сейчас ему слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о чём-то другом. Давей слышал загнанное дыхание мужчины, чувствовал, как у него быстро ходила грудь, но мог лишь сильнее вжиматься в Габриэля, желая получить разрядку.</p><p>— Меня тошнит, — серьёзно заявляет Браун, совершенно не надеясь, что его отпустят.</p><p>— Господи! Ну, потерпи же немного! — шикнул младший и ещё раз двинул бёдрами.</p><p>С каждым разом он дышал все тяжелее, ощупывал отца кончиками пальцев как слепой и прихватывал губами выступающее адамово яблоко, борясь с желанием оставить третью метку. В последний раз Давей до боли вдавил себя в пах отца и с шипением кончил, отдалено слыша чужой тихий стон. В голове глухо хлопнуло, словно лопнули картонный пакет из-под молока, и парень тяжело обмяк на Габриэле.</p><p>Пустота. Да, то, что он чувствовал, можно было назвать пустотой. Его родной сын… только что кончил на него. С его помощью. Тошно. Габриэль старался дышать как можно глубже, вдыхая через рот и выдыхая носом, чтобы действительно не вывернуло. Мужчина не знал, как реагировать правильно на то, что случилось, и стоит ли вообще реагировать… хоть как-то?</p><p>Браун почти незаметно двигается, ведёт бёдрами — ему неудобно и тяжело. Отвращение? Габриэль логически понимал, что должен сейчас же потребовать, чтобы его освободили, поднялись с него и выметались вон из дома навсегда, но мужчина не находит в себе ни сил, ни слов. Просто… просто не может поверить, что его Давей, который никогда вообще не подавал никаких признаков такой ненормальности.</p><p>— Я сейчас уйду, — младший Браун распустил узлы на рубашке отца и одёрнул её, после чего отползает подальше и застёгивает свои брюки. — Ты, наверное, хочешь меня убить…</p><p>Нужно ответить, показать, что это совершенно не тронуло, но Габриэль лишь может натянуть брюки и, придерживая их, подняться на ноги. Мир снова делает скачок, но в этот раз мужчине удаётся устоять на ногах. Сильно жарко (возникают мысли, что температура поднимается выше сорока), комок всё так же стоит в горле, из-за чего слюна становится вязкой. Браун не смотрит на сына и идёт к лестнице лишь с одним желанием — вымыться. Смыть с себя все прикосновения, чтобы забыть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первый час было особенно тяжело. Давей уже собрал вещи и хотел бежать, как вор, из собственного дома. Его раздирало противоречие — он хотел оказаться как можно дальше от отца и остаться с ним. А еще он чувствовал, что должен быть наказан. И парень решил добираться полиции. Давей прождал ещё час, а потом организм не выдержал таких эмоциональных американских горок и его вырубило прямо в кресле. В этом же кресле младший Браун себя поутру и нашел, но над ним не стоял коп с бумагой о его аресте и не было отца, который приставил бы нож к его горлу. Второе было маловероятным.</p><p>Давей решился на вылазку, чтобы знать, как вести себя дальше. Отца не было дома. Он осмотрел его комнаты, вход в которые был под знаком «табу», в надежде отыскать записку или какие-то следы, указующие, куда Габриэль мог отправиться, но ничего не нашёл. Может быть, он вообще покинул страну?</p><p>С каждым последующим часом его желание сбежать всё слабело, пока не вернулся отец. В обычное своё время, в какое приходил с работы, словно ничего и не было. Давей спрятался у себя, как нашкодивший ребёнок, боясь показаться на глаза строгому родителю. Так и потянулись его дни. Выходить он решался только тогда, когда отца не было дома, а не было его каждый день с утра до вечера. Радовало? Немного, но младшему Брауну хотелось увидеть Габриэля. На шестой день Давей усомнился — а было ли вообще что-то? Уж слишком обычная рутина оплетала его, нагоняла будничность и скуку, из-за чего мысли вновь стали приобретать тёмный оттенок, словно патока — так же сладко и так же нельзя в больших количествах.</p><p>А потом его настигли размышления. Один здоровый мужчина без особых проблем может сломать другому руку, а отец даже не порвал ткань рубашки. Даже не пытался! Габриэль мог ощутимо так пнуть его, отбиваться, ругаться, наконец, но тот большую часть просто лежал, лежал и что-то мямлил, пытаясь словами вразумить его. Не так уж и хотел вырываться? «Так кто же такой ненормальный, папочка?» — и Давей решился встретиться с отцом. Лицом к лицу, чтобы расставить все точки над «і». И снова гостиная, как говорится, где началось — там и закончится.</p><p>Сам же Габриэль не помнил, как дошёл до спальни, не помнит, как оставил одежду неопрятной кучей на полу (никогда бы так не позволил себе сделать, но в голове было пусто, лишь собственное сердцебиение). В памяти рядом с ужасными картинками того, что делал Давей, откладывается то, что горячая вода заставляя краснеть кожу, как и мочалка, которая с силой тёрла всё, к чему дотрагивалась… Его всё же выворачивает, когда в зеркале видит два синих кружка от укусов. Как Давей вообще посмел сделать такое.</p><p>Сейчас, после прошествия почти что шести дней, Габриэль всё никак не мог остановить себя и свои мысли. Он всё прокручивал и прокручивал то, что произошло, вспоминал каждое грубое прикосновение к себе, каждый укус, вспоминал то, как Давей потирался о него своим членом. Пусть через одежду, пусть… Как же тошно. Тошно, что не нашёл в себе силы выставить сына из дома, что не заявил в полицию, что не нашёл другие способы от избавления того, кто чрезвычайно опасен для него. Не смог. Действительно не смог.</p><p>Все эти дни Габриэль то скрывался на работе, то у себя в комнате, чтобы только не сталкиваться с сыном. Мужчина замкнулся в себе, всё чаще пребывая в том кратком отрезке времени, который опозорил его. Даже на суде, который, конечно, выиграл он, что состоялся сегодня, Габриэль был отрешённым и почти не слушал никого, не обращал внимания на то, что творится вокруг. Не хотелось ничего… Нет. Ложь. Хотелось забыть, но мозг был и есть опасной штукой, который выворачивает всё так, чтобы сделать лишь больнее. Теперь и во снах старший Браун видел Давея, который не давал ему покоя. Успокоения не было нигде и, кажется, его не будет никогда, потому что внутренний голос всё продолжал твердить, что он мог и сильнее сопротивляться. Не сопротивлялся? Нет, он сделал всё, что было в его силах, но… Габриэль не мог причинить боль сыну, пусть тот и делал такие мразотные вещи. Отвратительно должно быть, но мужчина чувствовал это к себе, а не к Давею, чувствовал, ведь мысли постоянно толкали его на то, что… что совершенно недопустимо.</p><p>Слова сына, грубые и неправильные, вызывали теперь странное томное чувство, из-за чего хотелось снова их услышать. Никогда в жизни! Никогда в своей жизни Браун не слышал в свою сторону таких пошлостей, а сейчас… И стоило только подумать о том, как ему зажимали рот… Сходит с ума? Габриэль действительно не хотел думать об этом, не хотел вспоминать, но с каждой мыслью о неправильном становилось все более жарко.</p><p>Накручивает. Снова накручивает себя, из-за чего тело начинает показывать свою неправильность. Должен забыть! Немедленно. Взгляд скользит по столу, на котором совершенно не было ничего, кроме ноутбука, и Габриэль, тяжело вздохнув, решает выйти. Страшно? Да… Да! Он боится встречаться с Давеем лицом к лицу, но желание выпить, чтобы заглушить мысли, куда сильнее. Тяжело вздохнув, Браун все же толкает дверь и выходит в коридор, поспешно спускаясь по лестнице. Просто будет делать вид, что никого, кроме него самого, не существует здесь, он один, Давей исчез из его жизни раз и навсегда…</p><p>— Отец!</p><p>Оклик пугает, как будто Габриэль вновь стал маленьким мальчиком и отец увидел, что он смел выйти из своей комнаты в одной майке. Но Браун старается взять себя в руки как можно быстрее и просто игнорирует обращение к себе. Сейчас ему нужна кухня, а не… не Давей, которого выгнать он так и не смог.</p><p>— Я хочу поговорить. Пожалуйста, — доносится в спину уже более настойчиво.</p><p>Для него более не существует сына, нет того, на кого можно было бы положиться в узком кругу семьи. Следовательно — нет семьи. Габриэлю было на это всё равно. Он уже столько лет живёт в одиночестве, пусть его и окружает множество людей, что свыкся с ним. Всё так же не обращая внимания на голос за спиной, мужчина скрывается на кухне и прижимается спиной к стене, опуская голову. Тяжёлый вдох, глубокий, словно не дышал до этого, шторм в мыслях, который усиливается из-за охватывающей всё тело паники. Габриэль не слышит поспешные шаги и стоит только чужой руке лечь ему на плечо, сжать, как он дёргается в сторону. Тело каменеет, напрягается настолько, словно вот-вот должны ударить, и Габриэль отворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы не смотреть на Давея.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно? — сухо, без эмоций, как же это тяжело, спрашивает мужчина.</p><p>— Чтобы мы наконец-то закончили с этим, — настойчиво говорит младший Браун.</p><p>— Всё и так кончено, Давей. Уходи, пока я действительно не вызвал полицию.</p><p>— Уйду, — может быть. — Только сначала ты ответишь мне на вопрос: почему ты не сопротивлялся?</p><p>От негодования сдавливает грудь, и Габриэль всё же поворачивает голову в сторону Давея, с возмущением и гневом смотря на него. Внешний вид — недовольство, показывающий, чтобы обнаглевший мальчишка сейчас же скрылся, пропал с его глаз, с его жизни, внутренне — ураган из непонятных мыслей и чувств, которые сплетаются друг с другом настолько сильно, что причиняет боль.</p><p>— Да как ты… — силы, чтобы что-то сказать, находятся не сразу. — Как ты смеешь?! После того, что ты сделал, говорить, что я не сопротивлялся… Напомнить ли тебе, что ты обещал сделать мне, если я буду и дальше вырываться? Иди отсюда. Иди по добру, пока я даю тебе такую возможность.</p><p>— Ты далеко не слабее меня. Ты мог бы легко освободить руки и сломать мне нос, — тут же выпаливает Давей и сжимает плечо отца сильнее.</p><p>— Посмотрел бы я на тебя, когда тебе связывают руки, закрывают рот и пытаются… — Габриэль осекается и отворачивает голову. — Забери руку, иначе я тебе сейчас сломаю нос.</p><p>— Ломай, — дёрнул он плечом и сжал его вторую руку, пытаясь вывести старшего Брауна из себя, чтобы тот перестал увиливать от настоящего ответа.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — растерянно, и мужчина дёргает рукой, понимая, что всё равно это слабо для обретения свободы и что Давей это замечает.</p><p>— Ну и что же ты стоишь, как вкопанный? — он слегка дёргает отца за запястье, вниз и на себя, но мужчина не подаётся этому рывку.</p><p>— Хватит, — Габриэль поджимает губы. — Неужели до сих пор не понятно, что… что хоть ты и сделал такое, но ты мой сын, и я не могу бить тебя? — как же это низко и совершенно не то, что нужно делать.</p><p>Он был… тронут? Это было тепло, потому что в нём всё же не видят пустое место. С четырнадцати лет Давей хотел признания, хотел внимания от отца, из-за чего это переросло в манию. Парень уже очень давно не видел в Габриэле отца. Мужчина… желанный мужчина, к которому хотелось прижаться, которого хотелось познать, которого было необходимо спасать от глупых традиций и маски холода.</p><p>Давей отпускает отца и становится перед ним. Глаза в глаза, пытаясь найти что-то для себя. Парень хотел понять, что, выкинув все свои козыри на стол, не прогадал и тем самым не подписал себе смертный приговор. Если отец… Если Габриэль вновь пойдёт на поводу у долбаных традиций, то тогда Давею лучше забиться в какую-то канаву и сдохнуть.</p><p>— Ты… Всё же, — он вздохнул, словно только что вынырнул из-под воды, — тебе не плевать на меня?</p><p>— Моё воспитание не даёт считать своего сына пустым местом, но ты пал в моих глаза, — Габриэль твёрдо смотрит в глаза Давея, пытаясь не показывать своего замешательства. — Более я не могу считать тебя своим сыном.</p><p>— Вот как, значит, — снова помрачнел младший. — И что, никакой индульгенции?</p><p>— Нет, Давей, — мужчина отрицательно мотает головой, желая прогнать из головы аморальные картинки. — Мы поговорили с тобой, ты получил то, что хотел. Уходи, не падай ещё ниже.</p><p>— И что же, лапочка Филипп теперь любимый сыночек?</p><p>— Он не может быть моим сыном, но… Филипп ни разу не подставлял меня и никогда не опускался до такой мерзости, как ты.</p><p>Филипп там! Филипп здесь! Что это вообще за человек, который забрал у него наследство? Всё равно на эти деньги. Этот ублюдок забирает у него отца! Забирает того, кто должен говорить только о нём, смотреть только на него и… Это безумие. Давей прекрасно понимал, что это действительно какое-то помешательство, которое выходит за все границы разумного.</p><p>— Можешь идти, — буркнул парень, не рад от собственных мыслей.</p><p>— Это мой дом, — Габриэль резко забывает, что он хотел выпить. — И это ты должен уйти.</p><p>— Конечно-конечно, — протянул он, забирая с собой бутылку, которую оставил на столе.</p><p>Никогда! Никогда ещё его не слушали. Во второй раз… Почему? Почему его сын стал таким? А самое главное, когда? Габриэль чувствовал долю своей вины, потому что почти не присутствовал при должном воспитании Давея, но потом вспоминает, что у ребёнка изначально закладывается определённое поведение. Аннабель… Да, именно она испортила достойного наследника. И сейчас нужно винить не только себя, но и так званую мать, которая показывала дурной пример, которая учила дурному, потому что не может его сын вести себя так аморально и со своим отцом.</p><p>Вспылив, какой же позор, Габриэль хватает Давея за шиворот и тянет его за собой. Более он не потерпит этого невоспитанного, отбившегося от рук щенка рядом с собой. Не может сам уйти, значит, выставит из дома без единой копейки. Старшему Брауну всё равно на то, что пиво (откуда вообще оно взялось в его доме?) оставляет дорожку из капель на полу, всё равно на то, что Давей от удивления даже не сразу дёргается. Теперь всё положение в его руках, потому что сопротивления ему тоже нет, как бы парень не кичился своей силой и уверенностью. Слишком самоуверенно, рано избавляется от бдительности, и Давей пользуется этим. Младший Браун выворачивается и бьёт отца бутылкой в плечо, из-за чего мужчина оступается. На них обоих осели пивные брызги, распространяя неприятный запах дешёвого спиртного.</p><p>Ударил. Ударил и осознано. Габриэль знает, что сейчас в его глазах неприкрытое разочарование. Последняя грань, которая только что была оставлена позади. Он не может более терпеть такое отношение к себе. И пусть старший Браун будет недоволен после такого поступка, но замахивается и с силой бьёт Давея костяшками в челюсть, чувствуя странное облегчение. Облегчение с тем, как из рук сына выпадает бутылка, как он припадает на одно колено, теряя равновесие, как действительно не верит, что поднял на него руку. И кровь… Разбил губу. Разбил сыну губу, что не вызывает ничего, кроме удовлетворения и облегчения.</p><p>— А как же вековые традиции? — насмешливо спрашивает Давей, тыльной стороной руки утирая кровь</p><p>— Вон из моего дома! Я не хочу более никогда тебя видеть! — тяжело дыша, произносит мужчина.</p><p>— Неужели у тебя не возникает никаких опасений? — губы кривятся в неприятной ухмылке, которая становится более кровожадной с алыми разводами.</p><p>— Что… о чём ты? — острая вспышка непонимания заставляет Габриэля отступить назад.</p><p>— Какой мне смысл держать себя в руках, если ты от меня отрекаешься? Я могу получить всё, что захочу, и ты мне ничего не сделаешь.</p><p>— Уходи, — Габриэль указывает рукой на входную дверь.</p><p>Уходить, значит. Давей делает быстрый рывок вперед и валит трусливо вздрогнувшего отца на пол, подминая его под себя. Он видит чужую панику, чужое желание, необходимость ударить, и младший Браун ждёт, потому что хочет насладиться своим правильным ходом, ради результата которого он готов был ждать не просто шесть дней, а шесть лет. И Габриэль с силой толкает сына, сбрасывая его с себя и поспешно отползая назад. Мужчина не позволит… не снова. Нужно добраться до телефона.</p><p>— Неужели начал сопротивляться, папочка?</p><p>Это вялое сопротивление только подстёгивает Давея, и он жалеет, что рядом нет ничего острого, чтобы можно было, например, воткнуть ему в ногу. Но парень тут же корит себя за такое глупое желание. Нет, он бы не стал портить эти длинные, восхитительные ноги. Хотелось провести пальцами линию по бёдрам, прижаться губами сначала к первому, а после ко второму колену, языком обозначить полосу до свода стопы. О-о, младший Браун был уверен, что пальцы бы поджались, а отец попытался бы вырвать ногу. Почему Габриэль был его отцом?</p><p>Рыкнув, Давей хватает мужчину за щиколотки и дёргает его на себя, получая в ответ сильный удар в живот. Ему никогда до этого не приходилось получать такой силы удар в живот и он, краем сознания, отметил, что так абсолютно невозможно дышать. Парень упускает Габриэля, который переворачивается на живот, чтобы иметь больше опоры и подняться. Как дикий зверь — почувствовав сопротивление, он хотел заполучить свою жертву ещё сильнее. Давей слабо ухватил отца за туфлю, но та осталась в его руке, что всё равно сбивает равновесие старшего Брауна, который совершенно некрасиво распластался на полу. Габриэль бросает быстрый взгляд назад, не чувствуя ни капли сочувствия к тому, кто стал желать такое сделать с ним, и мужчина во второй раз поспешно поднимается на ноги. Тёмные круги собираются перед глазами из-за резкой смены положения и из-за удара головой об пол, но он не обращает на это внимание. Ему нужно добраться до телефона — единственное возможное сопротивление.</p><p>Чрезмерная активность, которая уже бесит! Давей тоже встаёт на ноги, не так проворно и быстро, как отец, дыша через раз, и делает пару шагов к Габриэлю. Их разделял стол, на котором так маняще лежал телефон. Если старший Браун потянется за ним — его успеют схватить за руку, а бежать наверх… Быстрый взгляд на лестницу, и Габриэль возвращает всё внимание сыну, чтобы не подпустить его к себе.</p><p>— Слушай… Давай… Э-э, может быть, не будем усугублять? — драться дальше сейчас было слишком тяжело, и Давей не хотел отталкивать от себя ещё сильнее, если было куда, отца.</p><p>— Мы и не будем. Я вызову полицию и тебя заберут отсюда, — это более не было игрой, и мужчина делает медленные, чтобы не провоцировать, шаги в сторону лестницы.</p><p>— Хорошо, как скажешь. Тогда… Может быть, я просто уйду?</p><p>— У меня нет уверенности, что ты не вернёшься и не продолжишь… такое, — ноги упираются в кресло слишком неожиданно, заставляя выпустить ситуацию из внимания и посмотреть на столь ненавистный сейчас элемент мебели.</p><p>Какой хороший шанс. В считанные секунды Давей обходит стол и оказывается в паре сантиметров от отца, который заметно вздрагивает. Слишком часто дрожит не от того, от чего нужно. Дал бы шанс! Всего один шанс, чтобы убедить пусть не в правильности такой связи, так хоть в том, что это приятно.</p><p>— Если ты дашь слово не охотиться за мной. И фирма… — Давей заставляет выдавить это из себя, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей.</p><p>— А не многое ли ты просишь? — как же Габриэлю тяжело не сорваться.</p><p>— Думаешь, я так мирно соглашусь что какой-то ушлепок забрал моё?</p><p>— Это не твоё, ни капли нет твоего! Ты ничего не сделал, чтобы компания осталась на плаву, — он старался лишний раз не двигаться, даже дышал почти незаметно.</p><p>— Я твой сын. Этого достаточно.</p><p>— В твоём возрасте я уже заработал миллион и стал отцом. Хватит этих пустых разговоров, ты сам понимаешь, что они не приведут ни к чему.</p><p>— Почему же? Например, я могу решить запереть тебя в нашем подвале.<br/>— Т-ты не посмеешь, — голос предательски дрогнул.</p><p>— Назови причину, почему я не должен этого делать. Ты лишил меня фирмы, хочешь посадить меня, и у меня должен быть повод проявлять великодушие и понимание?</p><p>Потому что… потому… Он — его отец. Габриэль поджимает губы и отводит взгляд в сторону, понимая, что с ним всё равно стоят слишком быстро, и он не успеет ничего сделать, даже если будет смотреть прямо. Браун понимает, что Давей действительно это сделает, даже если и будет молчать, даже если и не пообещает, что перепишет компанию на него. Не убьёт, но… В голове мелькают нелицеприятные мысли, которые вновь пробуждают странное щекотливое чувство в животе. Не думать! Просто… Габриэль понимал, что проиграл. Снова.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь? Что тебе нужно, чтобы ты перестал мучить меня?</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы я хоть что-то для тебя значил, — Давей кладёт ладонь на плечо отца, не сжимает, надеясь, что его поймут, что примут таким, каким он есть.</p><p>— Как я могу… Как ты можешь что-то значить для меня после того, что ты сделал?</p><p>— Не знаю, — он поморщился, как от зубной боли.</p><p>— Зачем, Давей? — Габриэль всё же переводит взгляд на сына. — Зачем всё это? Шутка? Издевка? Желание получить побольше денег?</p><p>— Я… я люблю тебя. Знаю, звучит отвратительно. Я сам себе отвратителен.</p><p>Он бы мог списать это на любовь сына к отцу, на здоровое и нормальное чувство, но то, как это прозвучало, то, какой смысл вложил в эти слова Давей, и то, что он делал. Габриэль шумно выдыхает и отводит взгляд в сторону, чтобы скрыть своё смятение, пусть скулы и стало пощипывать. Так в открытую сказать…</p><p>Давей покачнулся и упёрся лбом в плечо отца. Даже если вот так все и кончится, он хотел бы, чтобы напоследок у него было приятное воспоминание. Открыться оказалось куда сложнее, чем казалось в фантазиях, но Давей не жалел, что сделал это так. Он чересчур сильно любил отца, чтобы вот так вот отпускать всё, не сделав смелого шага и не узнав, что могло бы быть. Парень чувствует, как плечо под лбом каменеет, слышит, как дыхание Габриэля сбивается уже в третий раз, словно он обдумывает, что сказать и сделать. Чтобы сделал сам Давей, оказавшись на месте мужчины? Вопрос так и остаётся без ответа.</p><p>— Ты… Тебе нужно к врачу. Я знаю хорошего специалиста. Пресса не прознает о твоей неправильности, ты будешь себе отдыхать на острове, подальше от этой всей суеты.</p><p>Вот, значит, как. Больной. Габриэль считал его больным. Что же, это было недалеко от истины, потому что Давей сам считал, что это болезнь. Даже многие поэты писали о том, что любовь — лишь болезнь, которая делает несчастными всех: и бедных, и богатых. И каждый сам решает, на какой выбор пасть. Габриэль сделал свой выбор, который пробуждает разочарование, гнев… боль. Слишком много боли, от которой сжимается сердце и пропускает удар. Надо было уйти тогда, когда прогоняли.</p><p>Рука на затылке становится чем-то неожиданным, потому что после такого признания его должны были оттолкнуть, и Давей поднимает голову, заглядывая в серые глаза. Участие? Ответная боль? Снова холод во взгляде. Габриэль продолжает говорить о том, что они справятся с этим, вылечат его и парень снова станет нормальным. Раздражает этот трёп. Докажет, что для него это нормально. Давей в мгновения ока кладёт руки на бёдра отца, сжимая их и дёргая на себя, и прижимается губами к чужим губам. Как говорят — запретный плод сладок?</p><p>Габриэль каменеет, в первые секунды просто не понимая, что происходит, но стоит Давею надавить сильнее, провести кончиком языка между его губ, чтобы разомкнуть, чтобы почувствовать хоть слабый отклик, как мужчина недовольно мычит, упираясь руками в его плечи. Оттолкнуть, не допустить, не… Ему не нравится, как пальцы сильнее сжимаются, и в ту же секунду одна из рук исчезает, чтобы с силой ударить ладонь по щеке. Огонь опаляет скулу, спускается на линию нижней челюсти, и голова дёргается в сторону, но отвернуться не дают пальцы, что хватают за подбородок. Выдох вырывается без желания, чем пользуется Давей, проскальзывая языком в рот. Подвергает опасности себя, ведь отец может и отгрызть часть его тела, но он оглаживает нёбо, запоминая неровности, и дотрагивается кончиком до другого языка, который трусливо дёргается, стараясь вытолкнуть его. Дёргается так же, как и тело.</p><p>— Давей, — негромкий выдох, шепот, стоит только парню разорвать поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть.</p><p>— Хватит говорить! Я слушал тебя, теперь твоя очередь внимать мне.</p><p>Старший Браун толкает, замахивается, чтобы ударить, но его руку перехватывают в запястье и грубо заводят за спину, заставляя зашипеть от боли. Действительно, хватит, если бы это было настолько отвратительно, то Габриэль бы был более активным в противоречии. Давей опускает взгляд на губы отца, которые порозовели из-за его крови, и позволяет себе положить на них палец, позволяет надавить и провести влево, растирая кровь. Теперь не только он связан с отцом кровью, но и отец с ним.</p><p>«Хватит!» — и от этого глаза застилает красная пелена. Как будто он бык. И это срывает последние тормоза. Опустив руку отца вниз, Давей тянет за собой мужчину на второй этаж. Габриэль был потерян, пытался взять контроль над собственным телом, но внутренний голос продолжал вещать, что он сам не против от такого, продолжал бить по ушам слишком оглушающе, принося странное чувство, которое никогда не смело тронуть мужчину. Правила морали, правила семьи, да и просто правила жизни — всё было совершенно против того, что закручивается сейчас вокруг них двоих, и это осознание бьёт под дых столь сильно, что Габриэль выпадает из реальности на губительные, для него, секунды.</p><p>Нарушает «табу» и во второй раз, но Давею глубоко плевать на это. Толкнув дверь в спальню отца (снова темень, как будто не умеет жить при свете), парень подводит старшего Брауна к кровати и грубо толкает его на её. Под колени врезается грубая мягкость матраса, которая сбивает и заставляет упасть навзничь. Почему не сопротивляется? Почему позволяет все эти гадости, как сам выразился Габриэль, раз ему настолько противно? В голове у Давея мелькает о том, что смазки нет, если он зайдёт (сорвётся) настолько далеко, но после мстительное даёт о себе знать — наказание за грубости, сказанные ему прямо в лицо. Недобро улыбнувшись, парень нависает над отцом, взгляд которого становится более осмысленным. Понимает, что сегодня он совершенно не тот хищник, которым кажется для других.</p><p>— Ты делаешь глупость, — осипшим голосом произносит Габриэль.</p><p>— Так ударь. Согни ногу и коленом врежь мне по яйцам. Я даже перечить тебе не стану.</p><p>Молчание затягивается, нога лишь один раз дёргается, но настолько слабо, что в полутьме комнаты почти что не видно это движение. Давей ждёт, ждёт и тогда, когда отец отводит взгляд в сторону, когда его дыхание сбивается, учащается, и голова поворачивается следом за взглядом. О-о, парень был готов отдать всё, чтобы узнать мысли Габриэля, но… Промедление его бесит.</p><p>— Ну же! — младший Браун бьёт руками по матрасу рядом с головой отца, который вздрагивает от довольно громкого хлопка. — Какой же вы извращенец, папенька. Ломаешься, как девственница, отталкиваешь, но хочешь, чтобы тебя отымели за мусорным баком.</p><p>Давей не даёт мужчине и слова сказать, как впивается в его губы грубым, подчиняющим поцелуем. Металлический привкус собственной крови горчит на кончике языка, отчего он звереет и кусает Габриэля за нижнюю губу. Болезненное мычание, что скатывается в стон, и Давей впервые за всё время лежания на кровати чувствует руки на своей груди, которые пытаются оттолкнуть. Нет, больше не будет идти на поводу, они и так говорили слишком много. Габриэль всё же сгибает ногу, но парень успевает положить ладонь на колено, сжать его и отвести в сторону, чтобы разместиться между ног отца. Старший Браун пытается отвести голову в сторону, чтобы вдохнуть, но Давей сжимает его подбородок, чтобы углубить поцелуй, чтобы почувствовать жар другого языка. Тело под ним выгибается, делая очередную безуспешную, потому что слишком слабо, попытку сбросить себя, и он, решив смиловаться, разрывает поцелуй, на что Габриэль хватает ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.</p><p>Прекрасен. Особенно в этой полутьме, тени которые делали лицо отца более утончённым и красивым. Как будто перед ним какой-то граф, а не обычный человек. Давей не ищет более взгляда мужчины, не хочет и задумываться о том, как его разрывает от противоречия, ведь когда мозг против, то тело явно истосковалось по ласке и вниманию к себе. Парень прижимается к губами к быстро бьющейся жилке на шее Габриэля, пару раз проводит языком, чтобы после впиться укусом и втянуть кожу в рот. Под ним дёргаются, шипят, бьют в плечо, но Давей не реагирует на это. Метка… Стоит только отстраниться, стоит только увидеть тёмное пятно, как в брюках становится слишком узко. Давно хотел пометить отца, давно хотел, чтобы он знал, чей он и как его любят.</p><p>— Перестань, ты делаешь мне больно.</p><p>— А ты расслабься, — губы в очередной раз кривятся в неприятной улыбке, и Давей склоняется, чтобы поцеловать метку на шее. — В первый раз всегда больно, но, обещаю, папочка, я растяну тебя, прежде чем сделать своим.</p><p>Лишь от одной мысли грядущего возбуждение становится пьянящим. Габриэль более ничего не говорит, лежит безучастно, понимая, что его всё равно не пустят, что… щекотка внизу живота становится всё более сильной. Давею всё равно на то, что выглядит дикарем, что происходящее совершенно не «ласково»… Всё равно. Он не может терпеть.</p><p>Давей сжимает края отцовской рубашки и с силой дёргает их в разные стороны. Слишком хорошая одежда у него, раз две пуговицы остаются на месте. Стоит только распахнуть ткань, как самолюбие поднимает свою голову — прошлые метки остались. Пусть и прошло столько дней, но лёгкая синева от укусов осталась. Нежный. Какой же Габриэль нежный, хоть строит из себя неприступную скалу. Новый укус над ключицей, с которым появляется очередная дрожь и раздаётся что-то невнятное, чреда мелких и быстрых поцелуев, спускающиеся вниз и останавливающиеся лишь на соске, который Давей обводит кончиком языка, давит на почти сразу же затвердевшую верхушку, позволяя губам более плотно обхватить его. Пальцы сжимают второй, тянут его вверх, и парень с наслаждением смотрит, как натягивается кожа. Габриэль что-то выдыхает, говорит невнятное, кажется, снова просит остановиться, но тело его тянется всё сильнее за каждым прикосновением. Ошибка, это всё было одной сплошной ошибкой, окончание которой совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>Губы оставляют цепочку быстрых поцелуев на животе и стоит только старшему Брауну выгнуться, как Давей кладёт руку на его поясницу, чтобы вместе с ним лечь выше на кровати. Пальцы становятся деревянными, ими почти невозможно расстегнуть ремень, из-за чего он дёргает пряжку ремня слишком долго, на что Габриэль упирается руками в плечи сына. Снова. И снова пытается оттолкнуть. Слабо, вяло… хоть бы не позорился. Звон расстегнувшегося ремня, звук открывшейся ширинки, и Давей сдёргивает брюки с боксёрами до коленей. Мужчина вновь начинает говорить, что-то неправильно, что нужно прекратить, только сам не обрывает происходящее.</p><p>Удивлением для Давея становится то, что член отца почти полностью твёрдый. «Вот, как значит… Я — больной, а он абсолютно нормальный. Лицемер», — раздражённо мелькает в голове у парня и он, не желая более тянуть время, обхватывает пальцами член Габриэля и пару раз проводит по нему рукой. Мужчина сразу же затихает, даже дышит намного тише, и непонятно зачем втягивает живот. Какая быстрая реакция. Голодный зверь довольно урчит, требуя продолжать. Пальцы опускаются вниз, оттягивая чувствительную кожицу, и кончик языка дотрагивается до гладкой горячей головки. Нет вкуса, даже тепло какое-то пустое. К чёрту. Давей смыкает губы под головкой и вбирает плоть в рот до кольца пальцев на основании члена. До него доносится шумный выдох, как какое-то облегчения, и Габриэль дёргается, не решив, кому дать главенство — разуму или телу. Губы поднимаются вверх вместе с пальцами, замирают, чтобы пососать головку, и рывком возвращаются к низу. Движения становятся равномерными, почти быстрыми, отчего член почти сразу же становится твёрдым. Пульсация жара, пульсация плоти, которая головкой проезжается по нёбу и идеально скользит в горло. Давей никогда за собой не замечал, что у него почти что сносит крышу от обычного минета, но… Господи, какие же пошлые стоны может издавать его отец и какой же он жадный до ласки, пусть и пальцами пытался до сих пор толкать его в плечи.</p><p>Давей нарочно медленно поднимается вверх, из-за чего Габриэль давится воздухом, и с причмокивающим звуком выпускает член. Даже с плохим освещением он видит розовую краску на скулах отца, видит, как тот с силой зажмурился, действительно борясь с собой. Прекрасный, такой же, как и в его фантазиях. Давей освобождает ноги мужчины от мешающей одежды, сгибает их в коленях и широкого разводит, чтобы лучше видеть. Поджатые яйца, тонкая полоска кожи промежности, которая должна быть чувствительной, и тёмное колечко мышц, что сжимается, стоит только пальцам прижаться к нему.</p><p>— Давей… сын, — сбито и без привычного холода, что безумно нравится парню, и Габриэль пытается свести ноги вместе. — Я прошу тебя. Не делай этого.</p><p>— У тебя стоит, лицемер. Течёшь, как сука, а всё набиваешь себе цену.</p><p>Кажется, у Габриэля открывается второе дыхание, с которым он начинает извиваться, словно уж на сковороде, из-за чего Давей наотмашь бьёт ладонью отца по щеке. Прошло время доброты. Облизав пальцы, парень полностью ложится на Габриэля, не давая ему сдвинуться с места, и вновь дотрагивается до ложбинки между ягодицами. Старший Браун напрягается, не пытается повернуть голову обратно и с силой зажмуривается. Конечно, так ему неприятно, что это не его смазка сейчас впитывается в его футболку. Палец надавливает на вход и неспешно проникает внутрь, чувствуя, как его с силой сжимают. Сдавленный выдох Габриэля, его теснота и жар — как бы просто не сорваться и грубо не взять его, причиняя большую боль. Давей не ждёт (это было роскошью для них двоих) и начинает двигать пальцем сразу же, чтобы после добавить второй. Болезненный стон, потому что теперь трение вызывает боль, но парень даже не пытается сказать, попросить, чтобы отец расслабился. Не дурак, должен понять сам и… Ну да, упрямый дурак.</p><p>Давей целовал открытую шею, метил укусами ключицы и грудь, где расцвели столь возбуждающие «цветы», разводил пальцы в стороны, впитывая в себя каждую дрожь отцовского тела. Мужчина нарочно кусал себе губы, надеясь, что сможет отвлечься, что сможет избавиться от возбуждения. Глупец. Не выжидая непонятного чуда, Давей, разведя пальцы в стороны, добавляет третий, замирает, когда мужчина каким-то чудом просовывает руку между ними и хватает за запястье. Парень хочет поцеловать Габриэля в губы, тянется к нему, но от него отворачиваются. Дерзкий, наглый. Строптивый. И будь у него больше времени, то полностью подчинил бы себе. Стоит мышцам не сжиматься столь сильно, Давей начинает двигать кистью руки, проталкивая пальцы глубже и прокручивая их, из-за чего слышит вскрик. Сладкий вскрик, который так бьёт по оголённым нервам.</p><p>Терпения не хватает. Да и не хочет терпеть. Давей слишком быстро забирает пальцы, на что раздаётся шипение. Поспешно приспустив собственные брюки с нижним бельём, парень плюёт себе на ладонь, чтобы растереть слюну по члену. Будет больно, будет очень больно, но он это заслужил. Давей притягивает отца за бёдра ближе к себе, уже не обращая внимания на то, что без подушки под поясницей мужчины не сможет войти до конца.</p><p>Пару раз проведя рукой по члену, чтобы усилить своё возбуждение, он упирается головкой в сжавшееся колечко мышц и подаётся вперёд. Грубо, резко, не сдерживая своего стона, который вторит громкому вскрику Габриэля. Чужое тело выгибается, вжимаясь в его собственное, натягивается так, словно было струной, и мужчина с силой сжимает плечи сына. Как же давно хотел этого. Удерживая отца, чтобы он не посмел даже пошевелиться, Давей в два грубых толчка входит на всю длину и замирает, упираясь лбом в плечо старшего Брауна. Узко, горячо, так желанно. Кажется, он это говорит вслух, но… Подняв голову, парень прижимается губами к виску Габриэля, собирая солёную каплю. Впервые видел его слёзы, впервые перед ним были так открыты. Во всех смыслах.</p><p>Первый толчок — Давей старается быть аккуратным, но стоит услышать сдавленное «больно», как он окончательно забывает обо всём. Движения становятся размашистыми, сильными, шея Габриэля покрывается краснотой, которая не сойдёт ещё пару дней. Младший Браун показывал своё господство и право обладать, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что член отца более не такой твёрдый и не упирается ему в живот. Быстрее, пусть и становится более влажно, чем было, стоны, которые с каждым разом становятся всё более тихими и затихают вконец. Дыхание сбивается, всё кажется слишком фантастичным, и Давей сбивается с темпа, стоит возбуждению болезненно натянуться внизу живота. Последние толчки слишком резкие, жёсткие, вновь заставляя Габриэля показать свой голос, и парень, войдя до конца, кончает в отца. Судорога пробирает тело, но проходит так быстро, так…</p><p>Давей напрягается от вспышки осознания, что сделал и с кем. Как… Не стыдно. Нет. Он считал, что сделал всё правильно, просто нужно было не так… Выругавшись, Давей медленно выходит из Габриэля, который отзывается на это тихим стоном, и натягивает на себя брюки, почти что вскакивая на ноги. Смотреть на отца, что сломанной куклой лежал на кровати, было тошно, даже говорить что-то. Поджав губы, парень без единого слова выходит из спальни Габриэля, окончательно обрывая любую связь между ними. Давей уходит не только из дома, но и из жизни отца, чтобы более никогда даже не пересекаться с ним.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>